Why Is This Happening?
by blooddancer101
Summary: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am a big fan of Twilight. More of the book s than the movie though. I am a Bella fan but I just thought I would come up with something that would show how life might be if he does not change her
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen walked the streets of Forks sadly. He did not turn Bella into a vampire like he had promised. He just could not bear the thought of her being like him. It hurt him too much to even think about it.

So now it has been over five-hundred years since Bella's death and since he had been in Forks. So Edward and his family were starting over again. He was already missing Bella and her family. However, he knew it was the right thing to do, to let her live a full life and die. It was the nature way of things.

Alice showed up beside him with a blank face. She says to him, "It is good to be back here. Are you sure can handle being here, Edward?" He nods and says, "Yeah I can handle being here. I did not promise Bella that I would not kill myself or anything like that after her death. So I am trying to keep myself looking for a reason to exist without her."

Alice smiles some and says, "I know it is hard on you…It was a good you promised her that. We would all be very upset if you left us too. He smiles, turns and hugs Alice gently. Edward was glad to know he was loved by his family. It made things a lot easier on him.

Alice made her way to Jasper's side after saying good-bye to Edward. She had promised Jasper that they would not be out late tonight. So they were going to head home for the night. Edward on the other hand, was planning on staying out awhile to clear his mind.

Five hours later when he was finally making his way home, Edward heard a flute playing throughout the forest near his home. The sound of the music caught his attention hard. The music made him completely stop in his tracks. He could not seem to move from where he was standing.

The tune of the music was low and sad, as though the one who was playing the flue was just as sad and lonely as he was. He thinks, "I wonder who could be playing such a sad song." Edward decided to see who was playing the flute. With quiet footing, he made his way closer to the music and the person who making the song.

Edward soon saw a young about sixteen that was playing a silver flute. He looks at the girl with kind eyes. She had her eyes closed as she played her song she apparently did not hear him come anywhere near her. The girl almost had snow white hair. He could also see that it was blonde sometimes because of the minerals in the water. Edward slowly made his way closer to her.

Then the wind blew her scent into his nostrils. His eyes widened as he thought, "Her blood tempts me more than Bella's did. How is this possible? I got to get away from her." It was too late though; the girl had already opened her eyes and seen him. Edward froze where he stood still a bit wide-eyed.

The girl had the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. She stopped playing flute and stood up slowly. She bows her head slightly and says, I'm sorry, I did not know anyone else was here. I will go now, sorry if I bothered you." Before he could say anything the girl was already disappearing into the forest and on her way home. Edward watched the girl walk off into her home nearby. He makes sure she gets inside her house before he makes his way back home.

He thinks, "I will have to tell Carlisle about this. He will know how to help me over come my desire to drink her blood."


	2. Chapter 2

Edward made his way inside the house and he let out a breath merely out of habit. He seemed pretty shook up because of the girl's scent. Carlisle heard him come in and he came down the stairs. He looked at his son and asked, "Are you okay, Edward? Has something happened?" Edward shakes his head and says, "I have a big problem. I found another girl who tempts me to feed worse than Bella did. What do I do?"

Carlisle says with kind eyes, "It's all right my son. What you can do is very simple. You find her house; sit on her roof every few nights, and slowly you will adjust to her scent. This is an easy way to get use to a person's blood." Edward nodded and went back outside to find the girl's home. He thinks as he finds her place, "I am glad I got a week before school starts, I can get use to her scent better. It is also a good thing Alice snuck in records telling people we were in this town when we were younger. I don't have to lie as much."

Edward found the girl's place and sat on the roof. After a few hours he looked down into the girl's room window. The girl looked beautiful in her sleep. No matter how much he watched Bella sleep, it still was very interesting to him. He looked at her face and saw that tears were going down her face as fast as a hard rain storm. She was also tossing and turning repeatedly in her sleep. For some reason, that made him worry about her.

After a few more moments more of watching her cry, he opened up her window slowly and came inside to comfort the girl. He slowly came into her bed and wrapped an arm around her. Edward quietly hummed a soft tune in the girl's ear, trying to make her dreams settle. The girl relaxed as the song crept into her dream. Her tears stopped coming down her cheeks so hard and she did not toss and turn as much as she did before

The girl's arms gently came to rest on his chest. Edward smiled and held her close to him. So each night for a week, he would come to her house and hold her close to him. Each night her scent would taunt him like crazy, but he would control himself the best he could. Something about this girl made Edward feel like he needed to be there for her. She always seemed to be in a lot of pain when she slept.

He looked around her room every night. He would see pictures of the girl's mother and father. Edward would also see a few pictures of the girl and a teenage boy together. Something did not seem right though. The only ones living in this house was her and her mother. He thinks, "I don't understand this. She has pictures of her father and a boy that seems to be her boy friend. However, there seems to be no sign that either of the guys have ever been in this house."

Early Monday morning Edward got out of the girl's bed and headed home to change his clothes. Also so the girl would not freak out at the sight him. He did not want her to think he was a stalker or something. So he made his way home to change for school. A few minutes later the girl woke up in her bed with a sigh and got dressed for her first day of school. She had just moved to Forks with her mother. They needed to get away from her old town after her father died.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl's mother says from down stairs, "Come on, Eleanor. I am sure you will look beautiful in anything you wear. The girl says as she comes down stair, "Sorry mom and please call me Ella. You usually use my full name when I'm in trouble." Her mom says, "Sorry honey you know I am having a job interview this morning. So I got to quickly drive you to school." Ella nods and gets in the car and they head towards the school.

They got to the school and Ella got out of the car while taking a look around. There were a lot of students here for such a small town. It made her feel very out of place. "These kids probably all grew up together," she thought. Ella made her way inside the school, trying to be invisible like she was at her last school. However, she was noticed by Edward as she ran passed him in the hall.

He knew something was bothering her. So he ran inside after her to see if she was okay. As he watched her enter the biology classroom, he slowly walked in and sat in his assigned seat. Ella had to sit next to him. There were no other seats open. She seemed as tense as he was. Edward really did not know how to start a conversation with her. He says to her as he looks at her, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

Her eyes met his and he drew back a bit. She says, "Hi my name is Eleanor, but people back home call Ella." She did not bring up last week. It was as though it did not bother her or she had forgotten about it. He was not really sure which. Ella looked back at the board. She looked so lost as Edward looked at her. He asks, "Ella, are you okay? You seem kind of shook up about something."

She shook her head and kept her eyes on the board. Her eyes looked glossy as though she was about to cry. Edward was starting to worry about her. He asks, "You want to talk about it?" Ella says, "My dad was killed a before we moved here a week ago. He was killed by some kind of animal attack back in New York. I guess I have not gotten use to not having him around anymore yet." Edward looks at her with compassion in his eyes.

He says, "I'm sorry about your father Ella." She says, "It's okay. It's just the weird thing is the only wounds on him were strange bite marks." She shivered at the image of her father's body. Edward thinks, "Her father must have been killed by a group of vampires." He asks, "So that's the reason you and your mother moved here? To get over your father's death and get away from the city?"

Ella nods and says, "Yeah we needed to get away from all the noise and the memories. It hurt us to be there now that my father is gone."


	4. Chapter 4

Edward was about to ask her some more questions about herself, when everyone else piled into the room. The noise made Ella almost jump out of her skin. He chuckled under his breath and she gently hit him over the head. He asks, "What was that for?" He had a smile on his face. She says, "That's for laughing at me." Ella had a smile on her face too. The two of them really seemed to get along.

After school, Edward walks Ella to her mother's car and smiles some. He says, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ella." He begins to walk away. Ella looks at him and asks, "Edward I was thinking. Could you maybe show me around town sometime when you are not busy?" He smiles and asks, "How about you call me when you get your homework done? I will come pick you up in my car. I mean if you would like that."

He writes his number down on some paper and gives it to her. Ella smiles and says as she gets in her mother's car, "I would not mind that. I will give you a call when I get my work done. Until then I'll see you later." Edward smiles as he watches Ella and her mother drive away. He thinks, "She is an interesting girl. I think Bella sent her my way just to make sure I keep my promise. I just hope I don't fell in love with her. I don't think I could take it again." Edward made his way to his car and drove home.

As Ella and her mother make their way home, Ella asks, "Did you have any luck at the interview this morning?" Her mother says, "Yes I got the job. Who was that good looking boy you were talking to back there? He looks like a good guy." Ella says, "That was Edward Cullen and yes he is a good guy. However, I know that tone. I am not ready for another boy friend yet." Her mother says, "It's been a year Ella. You need to move on. It was not your fault he died."

Ella got her homework out and began to work on it as they drove home. She says as she works, "I asked Edward to show me around town after I get my work done. You won't mind me going to town with him will you? I just want to make at least one friend here." Her mother says, "No I don't mind as long as you are back home by eleven o'clock. I don't want to have crab ass daughter in the morning though." Ella says, "You won't mom, I promise." She then went back to working on her homework.

When they arrived at the house, Ella was done with all her homework. She got out her cell phone after she checked over her work and knew it was done. She slowly typed in the number Edward gave her and called him.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward was at the cemetery when Ella called him. He wanted to visit Bella's gave. He says as he stares at her grave, "I miss you my love. You sent me a sweet angel to keep me alive, but I don't want to fall in love and forget about you." Then Edward could here Bella's voice say, "I want you to live on. If the chance comes, fall in love again. You have a heart big enough to love a thousand times over. Don't be afraid to share it with someone worthy enough of spending eternity with."

He heard his phone ring and quickly answered it. He says, "Hey Ella, I am guessing you're ready to go." His voice sounded uneasy as he talked. Ella asks, "Are you okay Edward? You sound a little uneasy. This can wait another day if you want." Edward seemed to shift where he was at. He says, "No I will be fine. Besides, I'm already heading into town." She says, "Okay I will be waiting on the steps of my house. I live where the people call the old Swan house." He says, "I know where that is. It won't take me long to get there."

He sounded tense now, but Ella did not say anything about it. She did not want to upset him any worse. She told him good-bye, put her phone in her pocket, and went outside to wait for him. After a few minutes, Edward showed up with a calm smile on his face. He opened the passenger door for her. She got up and smiled at him.

She says as she gets into the car, "Thanks for doing this with me." Edward says as he gets in and starts to drive off, "It's no problem Ella. I don't mind showing a new friend around town." He looks at her calmly. He was glad to have someone to talk to once in a while. Edward was also glad that Ella did not ask any questions or try anything to get him to talk.

He asks, "So Ella what do you like to do for fun?" Ella says, "I do a lot of things to keep myself busy. I mostly write and draw things though." He asks, "What kind of things do you write about?" She says, "Well I pretty much write about whatever comes into my head. Lately I have been writing about vampires. I don't know why though." Edward was caught off guard by her answer.

He says, "Vampires? That is kind of strange to write about them. They are considered to be monsters." She says, "I don't see them as monsters. I mean sure they can kill people easily, but I don't think they mean to kill. I have been doing some research and I think I have come up with a reason vampires kill people." Edward says, "Well I would like to hear it. What's their reason for killing people?" Ella's eyes lit up as though she was happy that someone finally took an interest in her writing and ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

Ella says, "Well I think when a vampire bites a human and tastes their blood, a feeding frenzy begins. The taste of human blood draws the vampire in strong enough that he or she can't stop. It's like an addict to a drug, they just can't stop wanting more." Edward asks, "Do you ever think a vampire could learn to control their thirst?" She says, "Yes after a long time of getting use to blood." He says, "That's good to know."

Ella smiles and says, "I am glad to have someone to talk to now." She got of the car when Edward stopped the car. He says, "Forks is a small enough town that you can pretty much walk it from here." She says, "Okay, that's good to know." He smiles and shoes her around town, telling her everything he knows about Forks.

Edward looks at Ella as they walk together down the streets. She looked very happy as she realized she was safe here. After the tour, he took her up to a bigger town to get dinner. He took her to a fancy restaurant and got them a table. Ella says, "You didn't have to take me here. It looks very expensive." Edward says with a smile, "It's my treat Ella so don't worry."

She says, "Still you did not have to take me here." He says, "I wanted to though." Ella asks, "Mind if I ask why you sounded so depressed on the phone?" His face stiffened at her question. Edward says, "I was missing an old lover." Ella says, "I am sorry for your loss. I know how you feel though." He asks, "You have lost a lover recently?" She nods and says, "About a year ago, my boy friend and I were driving home from the movie theater, when a drunk driver did not stop at a stop light and hit us hard.

"The car rolled five times before it held still. I looked in passengers' seat and saw he was dead. I have not driven a car since then." Without thinking Edward places a hand on hers. He says, "It was not your fault Ella. You could not have done anything to help." She says, "I know that, but it still don't take away the guilt." Ella felt how cold his skin was and said, "Edward you are as cold as ice. Are you sure you are okay?"

He took his hand away from hers and said, "I'm fine Ella." His voice was tense now. She says, "You are lying to me Edward. You do not need to lie to me." Edward looks at her and says, "I don't want to lie to you. I just don't want to hurt you." Ella says, "You won't hurt me Edward. You are a very kind and sweet person. I won't be hurt by you, I know it." He says, You don't even know me."

She says, "I know you are in the same amount of pain I am." She looks at him with kind eyes. Edward says, "That is true but still, you know nothing about me. I am too dangerous to be around."


	7. Chapter 7

Ella shook her head, got up, and began to walk off. He quickly got up and went after her. He grabs her arm and says, "Please don't walk away from me. I am just trying to protect you." She looks at him with tears in her eyes. He looks back into her eyes and draws her into a hug." He says, "I am sorry, I know you are just trying to be a friend and help me."

Ella looks at him and says, "I'm sorry I am crying all over your shirt. For some reason I can't stop crying all day long. The tears just won't stop." She rubbed her face into his chest softly. Edward smiles and picks her up gently. He says, "Let's go back inside and eat. Then I want to take you somewhere. Is that okay?" She nods and he carries her back inside to eat.

He places her in her seat and then he sits down in front of her. Ella orders herself a small meal and Edward just gets a coke. He watched her eat with calm eyes. She ate slowly as though she was afraid she was going to make a mess. He says, "It's okay if you make a mess. I won't think any less of you." She says, "I just don't want to seem like a pig to people."

Edward laughs and says, "My brother Emmett eats like a pig all the time. So I'm use to it." Ella smiles some and begins to eat a little faster. She takes a few bites of her food and asks, "Aren't you going to eat something?" He says as he shakes his head, "My family and I are on a special type of diet. We are only able to eat certain things." Ella asks, "You guys health nuts or something?"

Edward laughs again and says, "Well something like that." He thinks, "Ella is a sweet girl. She is just hurting inside. Maybe we can heal each other." He sees that Ella does not like that a few waitresses were flirting with him once in awhile. She says to no one in particular, "Man some girls have no shame." She adds under her breath, "Dumb bimbos anyway…"

He chuckles and says, "You get jealous easy, even though I am just a friend." Ella blushes slightly and says, "Yeah well I just don't like it when a girl hits on a guy who is clearly with someone." He just smiles again. Edward says, "So you automatically think I'm with you." She says, "I never said that Edward." Ella was blushing more deeply now. He smiles, leans across the table, and kisses her cheek. Edward says, "I'm just playing with you Ella. I'd probably act the same way if some guy was flirting with you." Edward sat up straight and let her eat again.

After dinner, Edward picked Ella up and started to carry her up the mountain. She asks, "Where are you taking me Edward?" He says, "I am taking you where I use to take my lover."


	8. Chapter 8

Ella says, "Edward please don't…" Edward stops and looks down at her. He asks, "What's wrong?" She says, "I don't want to tarnish you and your lover's special place." He says, "Ella I just want us to understand each other's pain. I did not want to make you feel like you would tarnish Bella's memory."

He brought her close to him and kissed her forehead. Ella says, "I just don't want us rushing each other." He says, "I can understand that. I would never want to push you into a relationship with me." He kept her in his arms as they talked. Edward says after a while, "Well I think I better take you home. You are looking pretty tired." He carried her back to the car.

By the time they got back to the car, Ella was asleep. He put her in the car and drove her home. Edward stopped in front of her house and carried her inside. He asks her mother, "Where is her room? She kind of fell asleep in the car after dinner." Her mother says, "Her room is up the stairs and to the left." He carried her up to her room and laid her down in her bed.

Edward kissed her on the forehead as a sign of a good night kiss. He turns around and sees Ella's mother looking at him. He asks, "Did I do something wrong?" She says, "No it's just Nick use to do that to her whenever she doubted their love." He says, "She still misses him. She and I were talking about how he died and how she blames herself for his death. I hope I can help her with that."

Her mother says, "I hope you can help her get over his death too." Edward smiles and says, "I have never failed to help out a friend." Her mother smiles and says, "You don't see her just as a friend though. You both need healing. I am guessing you lost your lover years ago vampire…" Edward's eyes grew wide in shock. He asks, "How did you figure it out?" She says, "It's really easy when you have vampire family members."

Edward says, "So that's how she survived the car crash." She says with a nod, "Yes Ella is a three-hundred generation hybrid between human and vampire…"

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Edward looks at Ella and says, "I know I should not be surprised. She is a very special girl." Her mother asks, "Are you going to stay here tonight. I know how much your kind likes watching humans sleep. Plus I think you have a calming effect on her. I mean I have never seen her sleep without crying or tossing in her bed."

He smiles and says, "That's because I have been coming in here every night to calm her down. Also I have been trying to get use to her scent. Her blood tempts me like crazy." Her mother says, "I understand that. Beware though; if you do end up biting her you will endanger you and her life as well. Her real father left us for Rome for her safety." He asks, "So her father that died and you had to move here, was not her real father?"

Her mother shook her head and said, "Nicolas left when she was five, but he eased her memory of him so I would be able to move on. He use to take her to many different vampire places. He wanted her to know that not all of your kind was monsters." Edward looks in the eyes of her mother. He says, "You should go to bed. You don't want to be too tired for work tomorrow." Her mother sighs and says before going to bed, "Alright, make yourself at home."

He gets on the bed slowly with Ella. He did not want her to slip into a nightmare. He looks at her calm face. He thinks, "You are calmer around me. Maybe you were the same way around your father. He must have made you feel safe when he held you close." He kisses her cheek softly and wraps a blanket around her.

The next morning, Ella woke up and saw Edward waiting in her doorway. He says with his million dollar smile, "You and I are going to be late for school. Time to get up and get dressed sleepy head." She looks at him with a blush on her cheeks. She asks, "What are you doing here?" He says while walking over and stroking her heated cheeks, "You kept flashing fevers in the middle of the night. I came over so she could go to work. I told her I would watch you during the school and if your fever comes back, I'm supposed to take you back home."

Ella shakes her head and covers her body back up. He sighs and feels her forehead. She was burning up again. He calls her mother and tells her to call the school and tell them that Ella is home sick. He then hung up and got her a bit more comfortable. He shut her curtains so the sun's rays would not keep her awake while trying to rest. Edward looks at her and kisses her forehead. He says, "You just rest a bit. I will take care of you until your mother gets home."


End file.
